The Journal
The Journal is a special, hour-long series finale. It is where Arnold finds his father's journal, which tells the story of how his parents met, how they got Abner, Arnold's birth, why they went on their "last" trip... and one last surprise. Summary Arnold is on a ship traveling with his parents Miles and Stella, and all three of them are happy to be on this adventure together. When Arnold spots a ship, his father sees that it belongs to pirates and he and Arnold's mother go off to deal with the pirates, leaving Arnold at the helm. The pirates start firing cannonballs at the ship, eventually destroying Arnold's ship. He doesn't see the pirates or his parents anywhere and yells for them to come back. Arnold then wakes up in his bedroom and finds that it was all a dream. Arnold is feeling sad because today is October 5th, the anniversary of the day that his parents left him and never returned. Arnold is too sad to do anything with his friends and turns down an offer to go to Dino Land with them, wanting to be alone today. While Helga and the others mock him for not wanting to go, Gerald learns why Arnold is feeling sad and gives him some sympathy. Helga actually stays behind and hides, overhearing the whole thing and feeling remorseful for mocking Arnold. Later in the day, Arnold packs up all of his parents' things to put them in the attic. Grandpa tries to talk him out of it, but Arnold says it's time to move on and decides he doesn't want to hear any more stories about his parents. As he puts away the packed box, he stumbles upon a journal, then realizes it belongs to his father. Arnold is excited to have found it, and Grandpa determines Miles must have written in it during the time he was in San Lorenzo, which is located in Central America. Arnold, Grandpa, and Grandma gather in the living room and start reading the journal, and whenever Grandpa reads a story, it takes us into the past with Arnold's parents. Miles comes to San Lorenzo as part of an anthropology research party, which includes his college friend Eduardo, and meets a botanist/physician named Stella, who is there studying the local plant life in hopes of finding cures for jungle illnesses. As time passes, Miles and Stella spend a lot of time together (namely because Miles keeps injuring himself and getting treated by Stella) and fall in love. One day, after hiking up the cliffs and falling down the ravine into a river, they are saved from falling down the waterfall. While they don't get to see their saviour, they realize that it was one of the elusive Green Eyed People, the original inhabitants of San Lorenzo. Miles and Stella decide to thank them by their own good deed, and when they learn from Eduardo that a local river pirate and treasure hunter named La Sombra stole a relic called La Corazón from the Green-Eyes, they decide to recover it as a way of paying back the Green-Eyes. They succeed in getting it back and return it to the Green-Eyes by placing it on one of their ancient shrines. On their wedding day, Miles and Stella are given a piglet from the Green-Eyes as a gift, which grows up to be Abner. After the wedding, there is an implication of Miles and Stella about to have sex, but just before anything else is shown, Phil rips out the page. While on their honeymoon in Rio de Janeiro, Miles and Stella save a group of people from a broken-down cable car. Soon afterwards, they are asked to come back to San Lorenzo by Eduardo after they learn that the Green-Eyes have been struck by a disease. Because Stella is a doctor, along with the fact that the Green-Eyes trust only them, she and Miles are the only ones who can help. Stella determines that the Green-Eyes have been affected by a sleeping sickness, and they work together to gather the ingredients for a serum to treat the Green-Eyes. After they succeed in making it, they drop it off at stone monument marked by the Green-Eyes architecture (similar to a shrine where they returned La Corazón). ]] It is afterwards that Stella discovers she is pregnant and months later, when she is in labour, Eduardo and Miles carry her to town on a make-shift cart, but they get cut off in the jungle when a volcano starts erupting! They discover a temple of the Green-Eyes and find a bed ready for Stella. Right when she gives birth, the volcano stops erupting and a baby is heard crying among the silence. Eduardo says that "he has silenced all of nature." Miles and Stella are blessed with a son named Arnold, and call him "a miracle baby." Back in their village, Miles and Stella are having trouble raising a rumbustious baby Arnold, but they love him nonetheless. One night, after Arnold crawls out of the hut and nearly has an encounter with a snake, Miles and Stella realize that they can no longer stay in San Lorenzo and go back to Miles's hometown of Hillwood. Miles's parents, Phil and Gertie, are pleased that the couple is home and love their new grandson. A year later, they all celebrate Arnold's first birthday together, and Miles and Stella take Arnold to the park where they buy him his tiny blue hat. When they are not looking, Arnold escapes from his stroller and climbs up the slide! He falls down and lands in mud but is unharmed. Miles and Stella are happy that he is safe, then they vow that they will never let him out of their sight again. On another day (not mentioned when), Eduardo pays an unexpected visit to tell Miles and Stella that the sleeping sickness has broken out again in San Lorenzo and many Green-Eyes have already perished. Although it hurts them because they don't want to leave Arnold, Miles and Stella decide to go, as they are grateful for the Green-Eyes for helping them so many times before. They believe that their trip back to San Lorenzo will be fast and they will be back very soon. In the present, Arnold, Grandpa, and Grandma are all heartbroken after having read the last story, for they know that what was meant to happen never did. But Arnold is happy that they found the journal because he had learned so much more about his parents and understands why they left, he just wishes he knew what happened to them. After his grandparents go to bed, Arnold goes outside on the stoop to look at the journal again, and when he comes to the last page, he finds the one final surprise: a map, which he realizes is the route his parents took on their last trip to San Lorenzo! He goes inside and yells to his grandparents about his discovery. Trivia *thumb|right|200px|The Journal Credits ThemeArnold's parents disappeared on October 5th, which caused huge debate within the fandom. Some say that Arnold's birthday is on October 7th, the date of then the first episode "Downtown as Fruits" aired in 1996, but that couldn't have been possible if Miles and Stella disappeared two days before his first birthday. Though another possible theory could be that they could have disappeared two days before Arnold's second birthday, making it even more tragic. *Arnold now keeps the picture of his parents in a picture frame. In the episode "Parents Day", it was in a paper frame. *Grandpa doesn't know the meaning of Stella's name. The name Stella is the Latin and Italian word for star. It is the feminine version of the male Greek name Stelios, a name used to honour St. Stylianos, an orthodox saint. *Miles telling Stella not to look at La Corazon sounds a reference to the movie Raiders of the Lost Ark, when Indiana Jones says not to look at the Ark of the Covenant. *Miles yells "Stella!" in almost the same way Stanley Kowalski does in A Streetcar Named Desire. *Abner was almost eaten again in the episode "The Pig War". *When Stella gives Arnold his name, she says, "It was my father's name", which implies that Arnold's other grandfather had died before he was born. *In some scenes, Baby Arnold wears a light blue shirt and diaper. The same attire as Tommy Pickles in The Rugrats. *The music for the credits is a remake of the Parents Day credits theme. *TV Networks that air Hey Arnold! in half-hour slots spilt this episode into two parts. However, other networks that air the series in hour slots (or run marathons) show the complete episode. *This was the last episode produced, making this episode the true series finale. *The episode was planned as setting up the scene for ''Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie''. Goofs *Where did Grandpa get a barbecue grill in the middle of the San Lorenzo jungle? *Grandpa reads "Stella grows more and more pregnant with Arnold". How did Miles know it was going to be a boy (or that he would be named Arnold) if he wrote the journal in the present tense? *Arnold is born with pretty much a full head of hair. *Miles is seen giving Arnold his hat outdoors, but in the episode "Arnold's Hat", he does it indoors. See also *Quotes from this episode References * Original Summery by HAFanForever Category:Episodes